Ninjago
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: Ever wondered what lies beyond the story Ninjago itself told? There is more than the words spoken in Ninjago. More to the Beginning, more to the end, more to the middle. Not all was told. The rest has yet to be taught. This is the true story of Ninjago, and The First Spinjistzu Master's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back from a long while of no inspiration, but I'm back! Remember some of the legends of Ninjago? Well, these fall into a bit more detail than what my least favorite character explained (*Misako* cough cough*) This is just my own imaginiation, but I hope you like it. Good thing Ninjago was there to set the base, or I'd be lost! , some of the words, are Japanese, and taken from GT, so they may not be accurate, but enjoy! Also, Furamun, and Gorudend are mentioned many times over and over again in these stories! Gorudend, is The Golden Dragon. Furamun is not a goddess, but she isn't really human either. I haven't quite figured it out myself, but she's definitely something!**

**In all honesty, this is the story of everything that was never told. Of the things that were never said, or revealed by Ninjago. I hope you like it, I will put all I know about writing into it. (warning, that means it will be Mary-sue ish, and predictable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend One, The Dragon and Man.<strong>

Once, in a land far off, there was a single lone dragon. Now, this dragon wasn't like the other dragons of this time. The dragon was calm, and gentle. Loving, and respected.

But this dragon, wasn't physically like the others either. There was something inside, that always desired freedom. Something that Furawmun had given to her. Something that was unlike any other creature of the time.

One day, Gorudend, the Golden Dragon, didn't feel well. She came to rest in a small tree and laid there for hours, roaring, and moaning in pain. The mystic creature died that after noon, but was not forgotten. Nor, will she be. She was the dragon, that burdened herself with carrying, and birthing The First Spinjistzu Master. The man was born as an adult, with nothing to stand in his way.

Thankfulness was born into the man's heart, when he saw the Golden Dragon dead beside him. "Thank-you Gorudend." he said.  
>For a few hours, the man sat there, with the dragon at his feet. He knew that once he left the dragon, other evil creatures would come and use her. She was a very powerful creature, and even in death, her golden hide of golden scales shone like stars. Her power was not to be underestimated. Each of her teeth represented something, along with each claw on her wings.<p>

That night, when the Man fell asleep, Furamun came to him in a dream. She said to him: 'You must go! There is great danger wherever Gorudend lies! But take her hide! Each one is an element! Hide these from the darkest shadow! Take her teeth, and claws too! They also hold great power! Hide these from the darkest shadow! Hide them from the Overlord!'

The next morning, when the man woke up, he did exactly as Furamun had told scales were taken off one at a time. Her claws, and teeth gone as well. Then, the Man fled. He ran far, far away from his tree, each scale, tooth, and claw with him. He ran, until he could no more. And when he stopped running, he was at the foot of a mountain. He sat down, to rest, when he heard a whisper on the faint breeze. _'Give them to me!' _the voice said. _'Give me Gorudend's power!'_

The Man sprang up at once. A shadow seemed to be walking towards him. For a heartbeat, the Man was frozen in place. but then, a single thought entered his mind. _'You must run from the Overlord!' _So he did. He turned away, and ran.

"Come back! I demand you give me what is mine!" the voice was eerie, and dark. The Man didn't like it. He kept running.

"Furamun! Help!" he cried.

And in a moment, his help was there. There before him, or rather behind him, was a tall, glittering creature, that looked much like himself, but with longer hair, and darker hair as well. "This is not yours to take Overlord!" Her voice was a combination of honey, and thunder. "These are not, nor have they ever been!" With the sweep of her hand, were the spirits of lost dragons, and other mystic animals, and in the lead, right beside Furamun, was Gorudend. "There is not a chance of your success! Leave now, or die trying." Furamun's eyes narrowed.

The shadow-like creature's eyes narrowed into black slits. It left in peace. The Man had no idea what to say to Furamun. She obviously had something, some kind of knowledge that he himself did not. What was it?

"Be wary." Furamun finally said. "That creature is powerful beyond all imagination. He is the Overlord." Furamun warned.

"But what am I? If all was named, what name have I been given?" the Man asked.

"Masuta." the woman said. "A great destiny has been given to you." A soft smile appeared on Furamun's face. "You are our master."

"What? Who's master?" Masuta asked.

"Of all you see before you!" Furamun said joyously.

"All? But I am nothing compaired to the creautres of this world! The dragons, the Treehorns! I am nothing!" Masuta said fearfully.

"Oh, no." Furamun said placing her hand on Masuta's shoulder. "You are greater, more powerful than them all. Now go! The Golden Dragon will be with you."

For a moment, Masuta lowered his head, his his blonde bangs fell into his bright blue eyes. "Go where?" Mastua asked finally meeting Furamun's eyes.

"To the mountians to the east." She said. "This claw," Furamun said taking one of the claws that once belonged to Gorudend. "This will be your sword, and with it, you will create Ningago." she said.

Mastua stared at the large, jagged claw. There were seven other claws aside from this one. "A claw?" Mastua asked.

"But of course! This is the claw of Gorudend! It's power is incredible!" Furamun said. "This claw, will help you with everything. Practice with it, and conquer with it." Furamun said gently.

With this, she turned, and began to walk away. "Wait!" Mastua said fearfully.

Furamun turned her head, and her long brown hair moved with it. "Don't worry. You are more powerful than even me. Even so, I will be with you in spirit." Furamun said reassuringly.

"But I am not powerful!" Mastua said.

Furamun sighed. "You will have to figure out that you are on your own. Good-bye, and don't get killed." Furamun said with another smile.

With that, she was gone. Mastua stared at the claw in his hands. He looked out into the ocean, that he stood on. There was no land past the little island he had just been on. (Remember the 'They must migrate East to the Spirit Coves' line? That's the place!) He kept walking, and when night approached, he wonered where he'd sleep. There was no Gorudend to protect him, and no cover to hide from the Overlord. He stared down at the claw he still held. He bit his lip, and raised it to the sea. Where there was once ocean, there was dry land. He rose his hand even higher, and trees rose from the ground. He couldn't believe he'd just done, and seen what he did. Mastua slowly walked forward, and for the first time in hours, stepped on dry ground. He looked around. It looked so different than the land he'd been born in. It was quiet, other than the breeze that shifted the water. 'This is home?' he thought to himself. He wondered if it really was, after all, he was born a long ways away from her wasn't he? He wanted to know what else he could do with this. What else could he do with Gorudend's gift to him. Quickly, he thrust the claw upwards, and a bright light appeared momentarally. He gasped, and repeated the action. What was this? Was it one of the elements that Furamun had spoken of hours ago? Was it powerful like him? Mastua wondered. What could this do, what could this be?

Without thinking, Mastua ripped a small branch from the nearest tree, and repeated his action. For a moment nothing happened, but then, something beautiful occured. The 'element' that he'd seen before, had taken over this smaller thing. 'Was that supposed to happen?', he asked himself. He reached up to touch the element, and when he touched it, swiftly, he pulled his hand away, groaning in pain. "Ah! What was that!?" Mastua waved his hand in the air.

Unknowing to him, Gorudend, and Furamun were watching him, being quiet as possible, guiding the man on his journey. "Furamun?" the dragon said in (I would like to say a Steretypical African accent. If you know who Zecora is, that's what Gorudend sounds like) a soft voice. "How is my son to complete this? He is but hours old."

"Okay, that's true, but I have faith in your son Gorudend. He will accomplish much." Furamun said in a gentle voice.

"But he burned himself when he touched the fire." Gorudend said with a slight note of fear in her voice.

"You did when you touched it, and I did when I touched it. We are not immune to the powers of the elements. Not a single one." Furamun said watching Mastua with admiration.

Gorudend said nothing more. She simply watched as Mastua experimented with her claw.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a climatic beginning, but I hope it will get better, and I will actually <em>try<em> on this story, and not brush it off like the others. I really hope you enjoied this chapter! Review, and tell me what you think, I would love to hear. **


	2. Chapter 2 Lightning

**Privet! Hello everyone! This is chapter 2. I really hope you like it. I worked hard to write it. Constructive critisizm, is effective. Can I have some? :)**

* * *

><p>Mastua stared at his now red hand. He then glanced back at the fire, bright red and beautiful. Unlike anything he'd seen in his short life. 'What else can this claw do?' he asked himself. He wanted to know each secret that this claw could tell. What could this do? Do for him? What did Furamun tell him? 'This claw can do more than anything I have ever seen. I have been here for nearly a thousand years.' "A thousand years." Murmured Mastua. To him, that seemed like an impossible feat. That was so long.<p>

Out of everything Mastua found that the claw could do, he found Fire was it's strongest power. He wondered if all the claws were like this? Did they all have a strength, and a weakness to go along with it? He wondered. Quickly, he took another claw out of the pile, and waved it around. For a moment, nothing at all happened. Then CRASH! BOOM! Mastua's head flashed up. Then, he felt a little drop of water on his face. Then another, then another. He looked back down and all around him. It was if everything begged for this element. 'Lightning' he thought. 'That's what I'll name this element.' and it's exactly what he did. He watched as everything almost soaked up the rain, as if it were to be dying without it's presence. He sat down under one of the trees, and stared at the stars. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he knew whatever it was, it was important. He wished he was guided a bit more, but this is all he was given. By now the rain had stopped, and for hours he stared at the stars. For a second, he thought that he saw a dragon, but he knew his eyes were messing with him. 'If you hear me... I pray for guidance. Please.'

* * *

><p><strong>Don't say it, it was EXTREMELY short, but I didn't know how to word this chapter! I'm sorry!<strong>


End file.
